duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Gyou
}} Gyou '''was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details An ominous man who wears a white mask in order to obscure his face, a long sleeve yellow and white sweater and a pair of Jester-like shoes. He talks in a Kyoto accent and laughs "GyoGyoGyoGyo". He has bandages hidden inside his sleeves. Plot He made his first appearance in episode 26 in an ancient tomb in the city of Kyoto. Based by his duel profile in the talk show,his dueling skills are described to be devilish and frightening. When Katta Kirifuda, Lulu Takigawa and Hamukatsu explored the tomb, he comes out of the stone coffin, scaring all 3 of them at once. He strikes Lulu by using his bandages as she was wearing the pouch necklace that contains the 3D Dragheart card Lucifer gave to her.Katta intercepted his attention due to this action, in return, he tied both Katta and Hamukatsu up on the pole, leaving Lulu no choice but to fight, with her Javeleon, Beast Spear/Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral/Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint at stake. During the duel,he demonstrated the hidden powers and abilities of 2D and 3D Dragon Solution.Lulu managed to use her own 2D and 3D Dragon Solution to turn the tables of the duel, however ,he uses his Dragheart Creature Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga to win the duel and took Lulu's card away. He sensed Lucifer's Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Kaku, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe and swing all the way to get it,leaving Katta and Hamukatsu enraged. He attempted to do the same thing to Lucifer to get the card,however,Lucifer sliced all the bandages away by using a blue rose and left by helicopter,in which he instructed Yohdel and Justice to give it to Katta.He returned to get the card from Katta and kidnapped Bucyake,Yohdel and Justice, forcing him to duel in order to free them. Before the duel,he attached parasites to Katta that poisons him,giving him a hard time. Hamukatsu managed to give Katta curry bun as an antidote.He was eventually defeated by Katta's Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident as his shield triggers are not enough to avoid a direct attack.He escapes after Katta got Lulu's card back,saying that it was not over before leaving. In episode 34,he was revealed to be one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament.He watches the interview of Katta and Hokaben live on his mobile in the city of Kyoto,at the same spot where he duels Katta. Deck He used a Nature Civilization deck with a few cards from other civilizations. Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge allowed him to lift the civilization restriction and his main Dragheart Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga allows him to summon creatures from the mana zone. '''Light Civilization *Orsay, Prevention Dragon Elemental Water Civilization *Aqua Hulcus *Descartes Q, Logic Hero Darkness Civilization *Dango Supopon *Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero Fire Civilization *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *Gaigensui, Striking Hero Nature Civilization: *Crimson Camellia Spider *Dokugeta, Toxic Acid Trap Jaw *Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind *Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *Jasmine, Mist Faerie *Natural Snare *Nyasu, Courtney Style *Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero *Pia, Cocco Style *Quattrodon, Four Fanged *Ragmatox, Poison Class Hyperspatial Zone: *Boaroaxe, Evil Emperor Axe Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga }} Trivia *His ”Middle School” is known as the “Parasite Middle School”. Despite being a ”Middle School”, there are no other people in it other than himself. *Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge's mask resembles Gyou's mask. Category:Anime Character